


Watch Closely

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Day 25, F/M, Phanniemay 2016, a problem, a watch, bad Danny, your friends has warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: The most insignificant details can lead to discovery of a whole new identity.





	

She remembered exactly the day she gave him this watch.

It was the day before she broke up with him and since them he was wearing it every day.

She would gladly forget about it, but one thing efficently prevented her from doing so.

It was the fact that Phantom was wearing EXACTLY THE SAME WATCH.

“Where did you get it?” she asked harshly, hovering on her board just behind the ghost. He had yet to notice her so she decided to use it to her advantage.

She also kept her weapon lovered to make it look like she didn’t want to fight but it still was in sight. She hoped it would keep Phantom at bay.

The ghost in matter quickly turned around when he heard her question. His hands were already up and ready to shoot. He was clearly expecting the fight. Though when he saw it was her calling him he lowered his guard.

‘Perfect’ she thought.

“Where did I get what?” he asked dumbly looking over himself like he really had more options to choose than just his watch.

“Your watch” she said anyway, even if just to humour the ghost.

“Oh, this” the boy quickly glanced at his wrist with something dangerously close to fear but also mixed with a great dose of sadness in his eyes. “I, um, my friend gave me this…”

“Don’t lie to me, ghost!” she aimed her weapon at the boy. “I know the truth!”

Phantom looked like he couldn’t decide whether he prefer to start panicking or to faint.

“I, I can explain! Please, Valerie, its really complicated, I-”

“Stole it from Danny!”

She observed the ghost’s face trying to find a proof he’s indeed guilty but instead she found a wave of relief.

‘What did he do then if the assumption of being theft relieved him?’ she thought. 'He’s usually claiming to be the good guy!’

But before she got the chance to speak her mind the ghost took advantage of her being distracted and left.

* * *

Finding Danny was on the first place on her to-do list. Unfortunatelly the first chance to got to him she had in the cafeteria.

Even more unfortunatelly he was inseparable from his friends - like always.

From the good news - he had the watch.

She decided to talk to him anyway. But before she could inform them she’s around Danny spoke.

“I swear guys, it was an accident!” he whispered hurriedly. “The ghost just caught me on my way from school…”

This sentence alone made her feel a strong urge to activate her suit, found Phantom and 'interrogate’ him until…

“And I forgot to take it off! I didn’t know Red would be in a hunt!”

She stopped dead in her tracks. If he encountered Red Huntress yesterday and she met only Phantom, then…

“You must be more carefull Danny, somebody might…” Sam started, but Valerie rudely cut her off.

“DANNY IS PHANTOM!?”

The whole trio looked at her. The rest of the cafeteria remain oblivious.

“…figured it out.” the goth ended and stared fully at her. Tucker looked a bit surprised and Danny… Well, he would’ve fainted if not the adrenaline her sudden outburst gave him.

“I told you not to wear it in both forms.” Tucker stated simply and got back to eating.

“Can’t you be any louder?” Sam asked and took example from the geek.

She was still staring at Danny though, her has halfway to the floor, tray with the food long since forgotten.

“I can explain” boy whispered shyly with blush on his face. “Really.”

THE END


End file.
